


Big Spoon

by daisybrien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/pseuds/daisybrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike snores and Nanaba likes to feel tall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spoon

Mike feels someone nudge him out of his sleep, his heavy eyes opening to darkness, sheets twisted tightly around his legs. Yawning, he raises his hand to push his hair away from his face, turning his head to the side to find the force shaking him awake. In the dimness, he can barely make out the outline of Nanaba’s body lying beside him.

“What is it?” he says, his words drawn out in another yawn.

Her voice is quiet in Mike’s ear, small and distorted from drowsiness. “You’re snoring again,” she mumbles. He feels her cold hands move under his body, pushing him onto his side. “Turn over.”

He finds himself facing his nightstand, the sheets pulling tighter against his skin, entangling their limbs together. Strong arms wind their way around his waist, pulling him closer to Nanaba’s chest, her face nuzzling into his shoulder. Blonde hair tickles at his neck.

“Nanaba?”

She grunts out her response. “What.”

“Are you trying to be the big spoon?” he asks quietly.

He gets a frustrated groan in response, smirking as her arms tighten around him. Her lips find their way over his neck, pressing against his pulse. He shivers, feeling her grin against his jaw.

“Go to sleep,” she says, moving her head onto his pillow, her breath falling even with his.

Mike smiles to himself, linking hands with her before closing his eyes again

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when everyone was freaking out over the headcanon that Nanaba likes to be the big spoon? This is the result of that. From tumblr (obviously).


End file.
